Hypnotized
by mocokikin64
Summary: Kuki Has been Hypnotized by a midget to fall head over heals for him...suddenly it had gotten wrong instead of the midget Kuki has been hypnotized to fall in love with...HAHA! Read the fanfic and find out! DISCONTINUED! -sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Mellow! This is my very first KND fanfic so please don't get mad at me if it sucks and sorry for those of you who love those stories containing wild stuff, and some swearing but i am a very innocent person (not really) so my stories might not have any of those…..anyway this is a continuation of the episode where Kuki was carried into a huge sand castle by a little midget and was forced to marry him (please help me out if I have mistakenly named people wrong correct me, a ton of thanks guys)-ENJOY!**

Wally's POV

What the heck was that! How dare that little midget steel Kuki away, then marrying her as soon as he got to his cruddy baby castle! NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT KUKI GETTING MARRIED, its just that brat is so annoying thinking he can get the girl! I MEAN WHAT IS HE THINKING! Girls are nothing more than cruddy stinkin' rainbow lovin' sheila's! Its a good thing I saved him for making that mistake happen…

Kuki's POV

That was so close! Just when the pretend wedding was about to end happily, my friends came busting in saying it wasn't pretend at all, but a real wedding! I told the guy that I'm too young for it to happen too early, and the fact that I will be decommissioned as well…I'm just not ready yet….and by the looks of it he didn't like what I said.

No POV

It was a normal day, like any other day, except there weren't any missions to go to and instead of fighting for kids rights the KND just chilled in their tree house. Numbuh 5 was listening to her favorite tunes on her iPod, Numbuh 2 was creating another 2x4 technology (is that right?), Numbuh 1 was in his room…doing what he does. Numbuh 4, punching his punching bag, and Numbuh 3, playing Tea party with her Rainbow Monkeys. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or so it seemed…suddenly a crash broke the peaceful atmosphere. Although no one either than numbuh 3 noticed the disturbance. "EEK! What was that!" Kuki looked at all her Rainbow monkeys sitting on her pink girlish seats around her matching pink table. "Sh-Should we go and check it out?" Kuki looked a bit scared but took her "Hug If Your Scared" Rainbow Monkey and quietly tip toed towards the sound. She was now in front of her door and slowly passing Numbuh 4's. She was facing a window at the end of the hallway, it didn't look clean and it looked like it hasn't been opened for a very long time. Kuki can tell since there were webs on the corners, dirt on the glass…AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? A (censor). Kuki peaked out of the window, letting a small gust of wind blow inside. But unfortunately it wasn't enough for her to see, so she opened the window a bit more letting more wind come inside. Kuki suddenly noticed that she accidentally pushed the (censor) outside the window making it fall into the bushes below creating rustling sounds. Of course it didn't seem like a big deal but it was. There were 2 HUGE bulky guys and….a very small midget…._no way!_ Kuki thought. "KUKI YOU WILL MARRY ME, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" The little midget (don't know his real name) stood there smiling his evil smile and with just a snap of his fingers the two buff guys climbed up the tree towards her.

Kuki's POV

Before I could even think of what to do I ran as fast as i could. I passed Numbuh 4's room and heard him call out my (not real) name as he exited his room. But I didn't stop running, I don't know why, they weren't scary at all…maybe just a bit crazy but not scary! Maybe its because of what he said back then when I dumped the guy.

**FLASHING FLASHBACK**

_**"I'm sorry I am too young to get married and i thought we were just playing pretend."**_

_**"But you we were suppose to get married and go to our honeymoon that I have already set up!"**_

_**"Are You crazy! I told you I'm too young to get married! And my mom and dad wouldn't like that!"**_

_**"KUKI SANBAN You will have to marry me sooner or later! I'll be back! And I will crush all your dearest friends and family! Maybe then you might notice me!"**_

_**"WHAT!"**_

_**"Or Maybe I will just put you in a cage far far away where only I will accompany you! And with that YOU MUST MARRY ME! HAHAHAHA!"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That kid sure is CRAZY! Gives me goosebumps just remembering! But enough of that I have to get out of here, away from my family and friends. I don't want them to get involved. There I see the way out! Ugg, what is this…everything seems blurry. Am I crying? Why am I crying? It's not like I will never see them again, will I? "Ouch!" There was something hard in front of me, when I looked up there was a scary face. I turned around and ran again, but failed. The huge man grabbed me by the collar of my rainbow monkey pajamas. I couldn't get away, it was no use. "Hahaha! Told you I'll be back!" The midget appeared from the shadows making me jump. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"HA! Like I would do that! I have been waiting for this day! The day where you and I will get married!"

"NEVER!"

"Are you sure Kuki? Fine by me…then watch as the people you care about scream!"

"AAHH! You monster!"

"Am I? Look I'm giving you a choice! Its either marriage or this?"

"I-I-I…Fine…" I gave in, as I said…It was no use.

"Hahaha! Finally!" They tied my hands behind my back and my feet together, and with a sad good bye I left with the crazy midget to get married.

**OK! Sorry Again if it sucks (cough review)! If I got things wrong or mixed up please tell me (cough review cough)…Oh and if you want me to add things please tell me (Cough cough….coview cough). I will do anything since I care about all of you guys (with a dash of hugs, add a sauce of kisses for the flavor, a sprinkle of warmth, and to top it of a whole bunch of love! (cough cough review) wow is it me or am I getting sick…I guess the only way to cure my sickness is REVIEWS….pls….**

**-to be continued **


	2. Chapter 2 In a Cage

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING! I had things to do like planning my families vacation…and I didn't enjoy doing so. And I had to go around America in a van…after that i got sick…and things happened afterwards. SO SO SORRY! I am also a bit sad since there weren't any reviews, but I want to thank SAPHIRABRIGHTSCALE! THANKS FOR THE FAVE AND FOLLOW I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUU! You are now my hero! So I will continue this story for you! If you need anything, or want something just don't hesitate to ask! YOU MADE MY DAY!**

**Kuki's Pov~**

My body felt sore, and I woke up to the sound of chains clanging together. "Whe…Where am I?", I rubbed my shoulder in pain. My throat felt so dry, _How long was I out? What is this place? _I thought as I tried to adjust my eyes to the dark. My ankle hurt, I looked down to examine it and found my leg chained to the hard ground. It was cold, and for some reason my whole body is itchy. _What's make me itch!_ I looked down and saw white silk from my waste down to my toes. I started to panic. _What is this? How did I get here? _Then it came to me, I was to become a bride. My head fell silent, there was nothing in my head but darkness. I felt scared, "So this is what it feels like to be a caged bird,"I said to myself, smiling sadly hoping that I wouldn't cry.

I shook my head vigorously, I shouldn't just think about those things in a time like this. I stared at what I was wearing, it was a white wedding dress. It wasn't comfortable, with all the extra designs on, and with lots of heavy cloth. My hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail. _I wonder who tied my hair…it wouldn't be one of those buff guys, thats just too weird. _I suddenly blushed realizing something I wished I didn't. _Who changed my clothes? Was it a g-guy? What if he saw me in my rainbow monkey underwear! How embarrassing! _I tried my best to stay focus in the situation I was in.

"This must be some kind of cage" I walked up to the cage door, which seemed to be locked by a high tech machine. Judging from what the lock looks like, its a voice lock. "This will be hard to break out of…the bars are hard steel." I sighed.

"Don't fret my love, this is just temporary. You'll be out when are wedding comes. We don't want you to escape now do we?" I gasped and jerked my head towards the source of the voice.

"You midget." I growled.

"MY NAME ISN'T MIDGET IT'S-" the midget was interrupted by one of the buff dudes in front of the door. He was wearing some kind of medieval warrior costume. I don't know for sure since I am not good with history.

"Bro-..I mean My lord, your mother has requested for you to come to lunch." The buff dude kneeled down, I giggled.

"….FINE!" He stomped off leaving a glare behind him. And I know that was directed to me. I slumped down and tears started to fall down my cheek. _I'm lonely…and It's scary here. Will my group come and help me? Even though this wedding dress could keep me warm with all the thick cloth layer. But its still so called, no one is here to give me warmth._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Im scared…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Wally…._

**Wally's Pov**

_WHAT THE CRUD JUST HAPPENED! Everything happened too fast, it is even hard to tell wether it was a dream or not! Kuki…IS KUKI ALRIGHT! _I ran to the direction where Kuki disappeared, but she wasn't there anymore. "Numbuh 3!" I yelled out! I started to panic…it's not like I care for that ugly girl…sh-she's just…part of the KND! Yeah..thats it…so I ran and set off the alarms. Everyone started to burst out of their rooms.

"What happened! What happened!" Numbuh 2 came tumbling down the stairs...

"Who wants sum! WHO WANS' A PIECE OF NUMBUH 5, COME AND FIGH' YOU BABIES!" Numbuh 5 jumped out, and finally…

**"**Kids Next Door battle stations!" And Numbuh 1, running down the stairs.

"GUYS! ITS AN EMERGENCY! NUMBUH 3!"

"Spit it out Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 demanded….and inside me I felt like punching him…I MEAN NO ONE IS THE BOSS OF WALLY BEATLES!

"NUMBUH 3 HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I finally said, everyone was of course shocked, and I had to explain the details. "AREN'T WE GOING TO GO GET HER!" I pointed towards the door.

"We are…but we need to know where she is first!" Numbuh 1 pointed out. "If we just look for her without knowing where to look, by the time we get there it would be too late." He walked towards Numbuh 2 and said something to him, Numbuh 2 nodded in response and he went off somewhere. If you want to know where, why the crud should I care. "Numbuh 2 will investigate where Numbuh 3 has been. If we find something, we would know where she is." Numbuh 1 then left.

"You should get sum sleep." Numbuh 5 walked up to me.

"WHY! NUMBUH 3 IS IN DANGER! AND YOUR JUST STANDING HERE TELLIN' ME TO SLEEP!" I started to get angry…I really don't know why. This is normal. But…I just don't know why.

"Just go to yo' room n' sleep Numbuh 4!" She walked away, "I know how much you care…" She smirked and disappeared.

"WH-WHA-…I don't care! IT'S JUST…NUMBUH 2 WILL FEEL LONLEY! AND HE WOULD BOTHER ME ABOUT IT!" I argued…and somewhere in the treehouse I heard Numbuh 2 yell, "I WON'T! LIAR!" I sighed and walked into my room. Somehow, I feel kind of…lonely for the first time. I wonder how Kuki is doing…NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! SHE IS TOO GIRLY! THAT CRUDDY SHIELA!

.

.

.

.

.

but why does the treehouse seem a bit cold and quiet…

**OK YOU GUYS! SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT! I WILL TRY MY BEST…NO BESTEST…NO BETTER THEN BESTEST! ANYWAY~ THANK YOU AGAIN SAPHIRABRIGHTSCALE! YOUR AWESOME! But since there are no reviews then…nah…never mind, no need for reviews I guess, YOUR LOVE IS ALL THE ENERGY I NEED! hehe 3**

**CHEESEPLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Inlove

**EEEKKK! IM SO SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WITNESSED MY MISTAKE (I REPEATED A CHAPTER) SO SO SO SORRY! I WAS REALLY TIRED IT WAS LIKE 1 A.M IN THE MORNING AND I DIDN'T GET A GOOD SLEEP FOR A WHILE! YOU CAN PUNISH ME IF YOU WANT! I DESERVE IT! WAAA! I HAVE LET YOU ALL DOWN! IM SOO STUPID-WAAA! SORRY SORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST NOT TO GET THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN! NO WORRIES!**

**O - K! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOO MUCH MY FRIENDLY REVIEWERS! I LUV U ALL SOO MUCH! Anyway, I will place your names for all readers to admire at the bottom!**

**To Numbuh 116 - don't worry in this chapter the hypnosis thing will happen 3 so no need to worry! **

**To Tndsecretoperative- I will try my best to let Kuki's personality seem tougher! And thanks for reviewing more than 3 times! YOUR AWESOMELY AWESOME! w 0**

**I am deeply sorry that it took a long time for me to publish! I had multiple mistakes while making this chapter, since I had a cut on my pointer finger while I was clipping my nails…so it hurts whenever I hit a key… BUT NO WORRIES! YOUR LOVE HAS MADE ME FEEL BETTER! AND ITS NOT REALLY A BIG CUT! And I already finished the story~ here it iiiss~! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**P.S - This whole chapter is Kuki's POV…Next chapter will all be Wally's…There might also be another persons POV**

**Kuki's POV**

It has already been about more than 11 hours, "I hate this," I mumbled burying my face into my arms. My eyes were all dried out, I couldn't shed a tear anymore. I have been crying the whole time that I ran out, I never thought that would be possible. I sat at the corner of my cage, curled up into a ball. It was very quiet, the only thing that was heard in the room was me breathing. I thought at first that this was how I was going to live from now on, but that wouldn't be the case since I was suppose to get married to that midget, King Sandy **(Thank you to the person who told me the midgets real name! Thank youuu~)** and live happily somewhere else. I was deep in thought…but soon the sound of a door opening behind me got my attention.

"Why hello my beautiful bride! I have come to give you company~!" it was that jerk face, Sandy. The last person I wanted to see. "Miss me?"

I ignored the guy, he was the lowest of the low! I mean, who would keep their bride locked in a cage, chained their ankle to the ground, and in a dark room! He should just go die! I had enough of him, no more miss nice Kuki! "Leave me alone, Sandy!" I growled.

"That's KING Sandy to you! And what's with your attitude! A few hours ago you were such a cute, and sweet girl!" He smirked.

"That was when you didn't steal me away, and caged me up!" I glared at him intensely. I wasn't that kind of bright girl anymore, because now I have changed! "When I get out of here, I'll kick ALL your stinky BUTTS!"

"What?! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER MIND YOU!", Sandy pointed at me, then snapped his fingers. A few seconds later, his two brothers came in with some kind of machinery. "Well, if you keep on acting like that then theres no helping it!" He chuckled.

"What do you mean? And what are you gonna do with that thing?!" I clenched onto the bars of my cage.

"If you won't fall for me, then I'll just MAKE you fall for me!" Sandy pressed a button on the side of the machine making it vibrate and light up. "This thing is called the Hypno-ray! I shall hypnotize you, and make you think that you fell head over heels for me!" He yelled out proudly. **(Haha…lame name…)**

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "YOUR CRAZY!". Sandy just ignored me and the machines screen started to swirl multiple colors. I couldn't help but stare at the fascinating blend, my head suddenly blanking out. I shook my head to gain consciousness, it worked, but I fell to the rays trance once again. The screen was too big for me to just ignore it. I tried even harder to shake away the hypnosis, but it was too late. Everything was black and blank. My body doesn't seem to respond to me, and I couldn't even think…it was as if my soul just flew away, and i was out cold.

"Hahaha! Thought you could just avoid being hypnotized like that!" Sandy demanded the two buff guys to open the cage. "Well I AM King Sandy! No one escapes from my grasps!" he walked over to the unconscious me, and held me up by my chin. "Now Kuki, my bride. You will do exactly as I say…".

And for some reason I answered back without knowing what I was doing, like a really drunk person! "Yes…I will do…exactly…what King Sandy says…" Sandy smiled slyly.

"Then, I want you to fall super in-love with-…" Sandy was soon interrupted by a loud crash on the wall next to us. "What! The Kids Next Door?!" He yelled.

"Yes! We are here to save Numbuh 3!" Number 1, the team leader, jumped off their ship with a weapon placed on his shoulder.

"Now give oua' Numbuh 3 back you trash!" Then Numbuh 5 did a jump then a front roll. And then Numbuh 4 climbed off after her with a killing aura surrounding him.

"Why do you have to always ruin my special wedding?!" Sandy yelled, trembling at the sight of Numbuh 4's scary face. Sandy started calling for back up. The two brothers (the only back up he had) tackled the 3.

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 yelled out his usual call out for battle. And everyone started shooting, and attacking their enemies.

"Ok, while they are distracted…Kuki! I want you to fall madly in love with-..", and once more Sandy was interrupted by one of the KND's, it was Numbuh 2, the pilot of the ship.

"NUMBUH 1! SHOULD I HELP OUT!?" Numbuh 2 asked, holding a gum shooting weapon with his two hands.

"NO! YOU NEED TO STAY THERE SO WE COULD LEAVE QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!" He replied back, not even turning his head towards Numbuh 2.

"NUMBUH 1 WE NEED HIM! THESE GUYS A' TOUGH!" Numbuh 5 admitted.

"BUT-" Numbuh 1 struggled, he couldn't concentrate on what Numbuh 5 said while fighting a big buff dude.

"NIGEL UNO! YA' DO AS NUMBUH 5 TELLS YA' TO DO!" Numbuh 1 gave in to Numbuh 5 and called out for Numbuh 2. (cuz' Numbuh 5 can be a very scary woman)

Suddenly hearing the said name, I spoke in a monotone voice, "I will…fall deepl~y in-love…with…Nigel U…no….I will fall for…Numb..uh..1...", then I snapped out of my trance, and fell to the ground asleep. Sandy, who heard me, began to shake my shoulder violently and screamed, "NO! NO! ME! YOUR SUPPOSE TO FALL IN-LOVE WITH ME! NOT HIM!". And YET AGAIN, Sand was disturbed by a cold, creamy hit from somewhere. But the hit was hard enough for Sandy to fly more then 5 feet away from me.

"Get away from that girl…", the blonde boy, Numbuh 4, stood there aiming the ice-cream gun at Sandy.

"Why should I?!" Sandy glared at Numbuh 4 and licked the corner of his lip where the ice-cream was slowly melting down his chin…although his whole face was covered in the creamy goodness. Sandy then grabbed the first object he found, which was a shoe. He charged with the shoe on his hand, and went for Numbuh 4. **(If Sandy was in a Zombie apocalypse….)**

"Aaahhhh!" Sandy was about to hit Numbuh 4 with his "all mighty weapon", but was unfortunately shot by him using his ice-cream gun, and Sandy flew across the room hitting one of his brothers.

"Don't mess with me…," Numbuh 4 said cooly. He then remembered that I was still lying on my side in the cage, and ran towards me. "Numbuh 3 you alright?" Numbuh 4 kneeled down next to me, and I didn't respond. Later, the fight was over, and they took me in the ship.

**~ … ~**

I was in my room filled with stuffed dolls, the sun light seeping through my curtains. I sat up and took a big stretch and a yawn, _What happened?_ I thought. Last time I remembered was that I was in Sandy's place, caged and chained in a dark room. Sandy was trying to do something to me…something about making me fall for him, I don't remember…but now I'm back in the tree house. Which is a good thing, but where is everybody. As if hearing my thoughts, Numbuh 5 entered my room. "OH! Your awake!" Numbuh 5 ran to me happily.

"How long was I out for?" My voice was hoarse, but I was still able to speak properly.

"A day or two…So how ya' doin'?" She asked wearing her worried expression.

I smiled, "Yeah! I just feel hungry, and really thirsty."

With those words said we walked off to the kitchen. Of course I chomped down on my favorite Rainbow Monkey Cereal! "Woo, Girl you eat like a monkey!" Numbuh 5 pointed out.

"Well its not my fault! I wasn't fed for more then 2 days!" I spoke making cereal bits fly out of my mouth.

"Not just a monkey…ya eat like a pig too…," Numbuh 5 laughed. I gave her a quick stare, and she raised both of her hands as a usual sign for "Sorry", "No harm done", "I give, I give" or "I'll stop",and I think it was all of the above.

"I thought so…", I continued with my breakfast. And as soon as I finished, Numbuh 5 and I heard the rest of the KND show up, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4 and Numbuh1.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch!" Numbuh 2 came in, and was suddenly hit by Numbuh 5. "It's still Breakfast ya fool!", she hit him one more time with her red hat and turned away.

"Oww~," was what Numbuh 2 said after. I looked over at Numbuh 4 who was laughing and teasing Numbuh 4, then back to Numbuh 2.

"Hey, Numbuh 3. Are you feeling ok now?" the words flowed into my ear then out the other. My heart suddenly racing, I turned around and saw Numbuh 1 with his usual cool glasses and his cute red sweater. I couldn't help but just fall madly in-love with him. The way his smile curls up to the right just made me shiver, and how he just stands there in a very attractive way swept me off my feet. I was captivated, he was the only one I noticed in the room. I leaped towards him and spread my arms apart so I could hug him.

"NUMBUH 1! I'm fine now, since your here!" I purred and lay my head on his chest. I was so elated. Nothing mattered as long as Numbuh 1 is at my side. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us, their mouths wide open and their eyes popping out, if they'd pop any further than their eyes might just fall right out. I looked up to Numbuh 1, his glasses fell until the tip of his nose. I gazed at his beautiful dark eyes, while the rest continued with the gaping.

"N-n-numbuh 3! D-do you e-even know w-w-what your doing?!" Numbuh 1's heartbeat accelerated, and he started to sweat. "Could you p-please let go…", his face turning a light shade of red. I leaned in close for a kiss, holding on to Numbuh 1s neck so he wouldn't escape. But just when our lips was about to touch, Numbuh 5 came in-between us and stopped the moment.

"Numbuh 3! You ok o' sum tin'?" Numbuh 5 examined me trying to find the reason to why I was acting the way I did. To me it didn't seem quite strange, "Did sumtin' happen to ya' while you were at dat' Sandys place?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I-I don't remember…no, I don't think so." I spoke in my confused face then turned towards Numbuh 1 and gave him a warm smile. In response Numbuh 1 just turned the other direction, still blushing. I giggled, then went back to Numbuh 5 who was still looking at me as if I was some kind of old antique. "I really think that nothing happened." I repeated.

"Ok…we'll get back at this tomorrow…first you should rest," Numbuh 5 patted my shoulder and smiled. She walked up to Numbuh 1 and began talking about something that might me important, but I couldn't hear enough to be sure. Then Numbuh 2 just casually walked to the t.v, and Numbuh 4 just stayed there still the same, mouth open and wide eyes. I don't know what was up with him, but who cares…right now I wanted to go follow Numbuh 1 3!

NUMBUH 1! Wait up~ 3!"

**OK! So there you go! I tried making it long as possible! And as I said before I will be listing the people who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and followed me! You guys warmed my heart! **

**-Saphirabrightscale ~~ *followed and added the story to her favs* ****(Thanks friend!)**

**-Tndsecretoperatve ~~ *reviewed more than 2 times* ****(I made Numbuh 3 a bit tougher! I hope this is ok…!)**

**-Numbuh116 ~~ *reviewed!* ****(oh~and I hope this chapter was ok! I got to the hypnosis! If you want anything else just say so~!)**

**-noname ~~ *reviewed!* ****(Thanks-I will try to keep updating!)**

**-3 Guests ~~ *reviewed!* ****(Although I don't know who you guys are thanks for reviewing, and thank you-the person who told me the midgets name!)**

**I will now place these people on my page! The List of Fame! Hoho~**

**Luv U guys! And if you want something then don't hesitate to ask! **


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

**DEAR READERS!**

**I am so sorry, for whatever reason my sister posted this story**

**using my fanfic account,**

**without permission (and me knowing about it) **

**Unfortunately I will discontinue this fanfic.**

**I am deeply sorry. I do apologize with all my heart…and other organs.**

**If you want, I can make another story related to this.**

**But I still have school, and work to worry about.**

**Please be patient.**

**I promise to republish the new KND, **

**Wally x Kuki Fanfic.**

**Thank you for understanding (maybe)**

**P.S. To show how sorry I am, you may chose the plot of the story, or even request a whole different kind of story.**

**Just think of a story you would like me to write\type about.**


End file.
